


Everyone seems to need the cure

by Useless_girl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, Mating, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1744487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_girl/pseuds/Useless_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roaming the world alone after the tragic loss of his pack, Tommy got used to being a lone wolf and living a life that's as human as possible. But the calm gets stirred up one night at a club and all of a sudden his world turns on its axis...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everyone seems to need the cure

**Author's Note:**

> It’s funny how the least expected songs can inspire you. That happened to me while sitting on a train listening to Britney Spears’ “(Drop Dead) Beautiful” and “Gimme More” (because hey, she still rocks in those songs! :P) and then it went from there to Metallica. Who said I have a narrow mind when it comes to music? Lol. But more importantly this is my first try in the werewolf genre, so take this as a (dirty) finger practice or teaser while I’m working out a full-blown were story in my mind. More to come later, I promise. ;) The title comes from Metallica’s “Cure”.

  
Full size of the picture [HERE](http://fc06.deviantart.net/fs70/i/2014/156/e/7/everyone_seems_to_need_the_cure_by_useless_girl-d7l3dye.jpg)

 

**Everyone seems to need the cure**

 

Tommy wasn’t sure it was a good idea letting his friends drag him into this club. Though the pulsing bass line was loud enough to make this kind of music tolerable for him and probably the whiskeys and beers he’d already consumed during the night helped too. At least none of his friends could drag him on the floor yet. He didn’t have enough drinks for that. Not to mention that he was terrible at dancing.

Ignoring the curious looks he sometimes got from men who tried to capture his eyes and attention because of his twink appearance and pretty face, he was focusing on some songs Mike was talking about. Meanwhile he tried to figure out how they could always persuade him to say yes to their crazy ideas. This time it was this gay club they wanted to check out and have some fun because they’ve heard the show the drags put on were good too. Thinking back Tommy had to admit that it was true. One named Raja stood out the most. Tommy found himself drumming the beat of her song on his beer bottle as her energies drew him in. He knew that Raja’d noticed him sitting at their shady table near the back wall of the club, but she didn’t do anything just carried on. Tommy thought that because being a werewolf she was probably used to sense the other wolves and creatures in the crowd. People like Tommy.

Yes, he could feel the few other wolves mingle in the club. One at the bar, two others at the tables and three more on the dance floor now that the shows were over and the DJ took over. Sensing those wolves was another reason why Tommy didn’t want to go on the floor as he was a lone wolf, unclaimed and without a pack. Luckily none of them were alphas who could take interest in him, but the blond was still kinda on edge. His wolf’s been restless all day as if waiting for something to happen, or maybe it was just the growing pull of the moon that would be full again in two days.

Now that the shows were over he had no idea what they were still doing there, but Mike and Ethan insisted on staying for a few more drinks, their other friend Josh – who was actually the only gay man among them – was already grinding against a guy on the dance floor. Tommy sighed as he thought about the rock club with the hot chicks they were planning to go after they were done here. For a change maybe he’d get lucky tonight. He slid lower on his chair and cradled his beer bottle to his black _The Cure_ T-shirt and accepted his fate.

It was after two more beers and having a nice steady buzz that all of a sudden Tommy sensed the atmosphere of the club change. Looking up from listening to Mike and Ethan’s conversation he scanned the place. He could feel the excited awareness of his wolf as Tommy’s brown eyes darted towards the entrance from across them. The fine hairs on the back of his neck stood on end and some golden color bled into his irises as he sniffed the air. Suddenly everyone in the club felt excited and Tommy located the source of it. It was an insanely handsome tall man who was sliding through the longing crowd with ease and elegance as – despite their need to touch – everyone gave way to him. But the heavy makeup, expensive clothes or the perfect black hair weren’t the real reasons why Tommy felt speechless. It was the way his wolf reacted to the vibes Adam Lambert was giving off. Tommy couldn’t really feel that through the television or the radio when he caught a performance or a song. Maybe he just didn’t pay enough attention and he cursed himself for a second for missing the obvious: Adam was an alpha and from the amount and intensity of the attention he got from both the other wolves and the humans the blond knew he was a strong one.

Tommy’s mouth went dry and he quickly took a sip from his beer, trying to hold his wolf back from wanting to get closer – like the other wolves in the club just to end up being kindly but firmly brushed off by the singer –, to explore and bare his belly submitting to the strong alpha that felt so good in their head.

“What the fuck?” he murmured, drawing his friends’ attention on himself.

“What’s up, TJ?” Mike asked.

“Nothing… wolf business,” he grunted a little pissed at his wolf as it never did anything like this before. They liked to be left alone after loosing his pack and family in a fight over their territory. He had a handful of friends who knew about his secret and were okay with it so far. He was accepted and it was enough for now. He had a pretty okay job at a music store, he did some gigs at pubs with his bands, had a room in the apartment he rented with Mike and that’s all. End of story. He didn’t need anything else. He was satisfied with his life at the moment and he didn’t need any complications. And the attention of an alpha could mean exactly that.

But no matter how hard he tried to calm his wolf and melt into the wall behind him, complication seemed to come his way anyway. After a few minutes his eyes widened a little as Adam left the circle of his friends, and probably part of his pack, behind to head straight into Tommy’s direction, not letting the blond look away.

Tommy could feel all eyes on Adam again and then on him too as they figured out where he was headed. From the confident and fluid way he moved it was clear that he was a majestic predator on the hunt and Tommy’s skin started to crawl and burn the second Adam’s power, way ahead of him, reached the blond. It moved as if it was a separate entity, clearing the way for Adam to Tommy. The small blond swallowed hard as his wolf practically nuzzled against this warm energy, the smell of forest and home lightly hitting Tommy’s nose. It took him by surprise as it’s been a long time since he could smell and feel anything like that. Back when he still had his family and pack. He thought he would never experience something like this again and it stirred up all kinds of feelings and memories in him, filling him with longing and need.

As Adam was getting closer and closer, Tommy found himself sitting up straight and the world narrowed down on them and the grayish-blue piercing gaze. The intensity of Adam’s look blew him away and pinned him to the chair. He had no idea what was going on and for a moment he felt like a deer caught in the headlights, but the urge to look away and run didn’t come like when before he had such attention from clearly interested male or female alphas.

Tommy’s wolf didn’t seem to mind that he was longing for and getting excited about a man, but it fucked with Tommy’s head enough to zone out until he realized that Adam was already standing in front of their table, offering a hand to take. He didn’t say anything just kept staring at Tommy, taking in the details of his face, make up, hair, built and probably his scent and energies too.

Tommy was staring at the offered hand for a long moment, eying the shiny rings on the long and strong-looking fingers. He noticed a lot of freckles too and wondered for a moment how many the man in front of him could have of them. And if there’d been anyone who attempted to count all. A wave of that burning energy brought him back to the present and he glimpsed up at him from behind his bangs.

His mind felt torn. His wolf wanted to get closer to this stunning creature, but Tommy’s human side was hesitating exactly because of that strong effect on him. Not to mention that he never felt these kinds of feelings towards a man. Still, his hand moved on its own and his calloused fingertips touched the dry and warm palm. The touch sent sparkles of energy up on his tattooed forearm. He gasped quietly and a shiver rand down his spine as he was being pulled out of his chair with ease.

Tommy could feel the stares of not just his surprised friends but of some people around too, but he didn’t care as he was still focused on Adam, who pulled him into the middle of the crowd on the dance floor. Tommy usually didn’t like to be in the midst of such a mass of unknown bodies, but it seemed that Adam’s powers and presence kept the others away enough to keep the panic at bay and let Tommy breathe. Goosebumps rose on his skin as Adam pulled him closer by the small of his back until their bodies touched all along and blushing under his make up Tommy forgot how to breathe. He was amazed by how effortlessly this man, this alpha was able to make him move to the thudding rhythm, guiding his hips with those burning hands. Tommy was completely under his spell and they didn’t even say a word yet.

He wanted to pull away, to protest when the taller man left a hand on his hip and cupped his cheek that felt like on fire so he could tilt his head up in a better angle. But most definitely Tommy wanted _not_ to melt into the touch. For a brief second he thought that maybe someone managed to slip something into one of his drinks as this daze was unnatural, or at least unknown to the bottle blond. Was his wolf… _he_ this desperate for some kind of connection after all? Or was this gorgeous man this special? Why?

“You are something else,” he heard Adam’s voice which was gentle despite the loud music, knowing that it wouldn’t be a problem for him to pick it up with his wolf hearing. Tommy was kinda shocked that Adam practically echoed his thought and considered getting out of there again, but he just tensed in the tight embrace, not missing the half-hard cock pressing into his lower-belly.

“I’m straight,” he blurted out instead and tried to put some distance between them despite the whining protest of his wolf in his head. Adam’s searching look was burning holes into his soul as he didn’t let Tommy look away and slowed the swaying of their lips. He was probably trying to decide if the pretty blond was playing him, but Tommy knew he’d be able to hear and smell on him if he lied. Or he hoped so as he had no intentions to get on the wrong side of such a strong alpha. His heart sank as the grip on his jaw tightened, strong fingers pressing into his pale skin. He knew if a spark of anger appeared in the now dark grey eyes then he was finished. He froze completely and swallowed hard, still not daring to look away or breathe. He certainly wasn’t expecting to see a slow lopsided smile curve Adam’s freckled lips upwards and his eyes fill with desire.

“Not for long… if it’s up to me,” he leaned closer, keeping the eye-contact and Tommy felt his knees buckle from that look and closeness. Adam was overwhelming all of his senses and he still couldn’t decide if he wanted to step back or closer.

He gasped while struggling with himself as a part of him – besides his very much willing wolf – just wanted to let go and be drowned in this beautiful creature and his power, to surrender to him and his wolf which Tommy could feel lurking under the surface and look at him time after time through the singer’s eyes. It never ceased to stop changing shades between bright blue and grey that had a silver glow. Tommy was speechless as the longer he stared into those eyes from this close, the more that needy part of him grew.

“Is it up to me? I can show you pleasures you could only dream of, my pretty boy,” he heard Adam say and Tommy choked on a low moan, the suggestion making his wolf nuzzle against his ribs from the inside as if it wanted to rub itself against the singer’s chest in agreement. “I can feel your desire…” he added and to emphasize his words he lightly bucked against Tommy’s half-hard cock “your curiosity…” he leaned closer still, teasingly licking along the pouty lips “your wolf’s calling for me so beautifully,” he continued as he practically towered over Tommy, crowding his pace even more but there was no threat in it, only pure desire and persuasion.

Tommy was desperately trying to ground himself somehow, but he could only fist his hands around Adam’s button-down shirt by his sides, hanging on for dear life. The mixture of fear, temptation and lust messed with his head even more as he was trying to figure out what the fuck was going on.

“Just say yes,” Adam continued his seduction on that hoarse voice that sent shiver after shiver down his spine.

For a moment Tommy wondered how they could look from the outside. Probably he looked just as dazed as the other wolves and humans around would be, begging for this fine male’s attention, which was kinda pathetic in his book, but he just couldn’t care anymore. He licked his own lips and Adam’s with the same move as they were still so close to each other. The low growl he heard and felt against his chest giving him the last push he needed. _Fuck it, fuck labels!_

“Yes…” he breathed barely audible and blushed furiously, but he didn’t care as the hard body pressed tighter against him, the sound of the same growl resonating through him and his wolf and in the next moment he felt himself being kissed like never before. His knees buckled again as the tension left his body and he went pliant in the dark-haired man’s arms. Fuck, he could kiss! Tommy couldn’t remember a single girlfriend who was this good… or dominant. It made him shiver and feel as if something was freed in him. A side he didn’t know he had. It made him curious but desire washed over him quickly enough to stop thinking all together and melt into the kiss, welcoming the eager yet sensual tongue in his mouth – exploring, promising, demanding and yes, a little possessing too.

***

He still had no idea what was going on, where he was or how he got there, although he vaguely remembered entering a huge grey house. The only thing that mattered in that moment was that he was pressed against a wall and this gorgeous man was towering over him kissing his pouty lips as if there was no tomorrow. He shivered for the umpteenth time from the burning power that surrounded and held him like a warm blanket and he never wanted to leave that warmth again. He knew he should be more careful. Stop and think for a moment as he was clearly in an unknown pack’s territory and with their alpha, not to mention him being straight, but they were alone and he and his wolf _needed_ this so badly it hurt.

For a moment he wondered if the tall man felt the same way but he couldn’t think more about that as he was manhandled and carried across the huge bedroom just to be tossed on the king-sized bed. Tommy kicked his creepers off and propped himself on his tattooed forearms and looked up at Adam with lust-filled eyes while catching his breath. He was panting and rock-hard in his jeans and he watched the other man unbutton his black shirt to reveal a sea of freckles. It made Tommy growl low in unison with his wolf. The predatory look in the glowing silver eyes was an amazing sight and Tommy felt his wolf wanting to show his belly and submit badly, but he stayed in control. For now.

“I’m Adam, by the way,” he suddenly heard the velvety voice again and he could barely suppress a moan, his eyes darting up from Adam’s hands opening his pants to his eyes. “Take off all your clothes. I want to see all of you.”

Tommy’s breath hitched and the first uncertain vibes waved off him, disturbing the daze the two of them fell into the moment their eyes met back in the club. He still reached for the hem of his T-shirt and pulled it over his head, making his hair messier than it already was.

“What is it? Tell me,” he heard Adam ask softer, no alpha in his voice this time as he let his pants drop to his ankles and Tommy couldn’t stop himself from checking out that bulge again. He could see the outlines of the alpha’s cock and it was huge. He swallowed hard again and his hands paused half-way to his pants.

“I know who you are… in the human world at least. I’m Tommy… and I never did this with a man before,” he confessed and his head started spinning seeing the pure burning desire returning into Adam’s eyes from his answer.

The singer licked his lips and took a few deep breaths to calm himself enough to talk “And do you want to?” he asked slowly crawling on the bed, eyes holding Tommy’s gaze.

While thinking about his answer, he decided not to feel intimidated or like a virgin girl… or boy, which he actually was as far as it went having sex with a man. His wolf, the fire burning in those silvery blue eyes and the way Tommy felt the moment the freckled hand touched his face made it very easy to decide. It was time to let go of his insecurities. He hated labels, right? But most importantly it felt right to give in and nod. “Yes, I want to.”

“Good. I value your trust, Tommy, and I won’t exploit it. That’s a promise,” he reassured him which earned another nod and a kiss that soon turned just as heated as before.

For a long time Tommy hated his small built and when people – humans and wolves alike – tried to intimidate him by using that against him. But as Adam straddled his hips and sat up to caress Tommy’s pale chest with fondness he didn’t feel anything like that. The blond wanted that gorgeous big body tower over him and close out the rest of the world, even if just for the night. He didn’t protest when his jeans and briefs were pulled off him and he was laying there naked and exposed for the hungry gaze. It made his body burn up once more. He and his wolf felt wanted. _Needed_. It was nice for a change after the years spent wandering as a lone wolf.

“Fuck,” he cursed the moment Adam twisted a nipple and gently bit his hip bone. He was so very hard and turned on that he could feel his pre-come ooze into a pool on his stomach. “Please…” he sighed before he could stop himself and he wouldn’t have thought he’d beg for Adam this soon.

“What do you want?” Adam asked flicking his tongue over the bone, so close yet so far from where Tommy needed him the most.

“I… suck me… I want…” he gave in but couldn’t stop the sentence without crying out in joy once that teasing tongue licked along his cock from base to tip. “Fucking hell!”

Adam only chuckled and lapped up the small pool from Tommy’s stomach then he flicked his tongue around the sensitive tip, making the blond wriggle and push upwards. He was stopped by two strong hands on his hips that immobilized him. Feeling the hot mouth take nearly his whole length in, he was forced to take whatever Adam was willing to give him. And at that point he wanted it all.

Fingers finding the thick black hair he pulled on it only to find his wrists held down over his head seconds later. He wanted to fight for a moment but being so vulnerable and at this gorgeous alpha’s mercy stirred him to the core. He loved it and he started to realize just how much he and his wolf wanted this. Maybe this was the reason why he could never settle down or make his relationships with females work. So far he couldn’t find anyone who would be able to make him feel like this and now he and his wolf were basking in the feeling and the attention.

He let out a strangled moan as Adam deep-throated him a few times. He was starting to loose connection with the outside world again and he obediently opened his legs wide to expose himself more. It should’ve been at least uncomfortable for him, but he didn’t feel like that at all. Moreover, he tried to buck with his hips wantonly, like a bitch in heat. He was shameless and the low growl around his leaking dick was a good enough reward to make pleading words roll off his lips again.

He could hear Adam breathing heavier too and his power was licking along Tommy’s already damp skin so wonderfully that first he couldn’t place the unknown feeling then he realized what was happening: Adam let go of his wrists to grab the back of his thighs and after he found the perfect angle he started rimming him with such pleasure on his handsome face that Tommy had to close his eyes for a second. After that he was moaning loudly and staring shamelessly. The picture was too hot not to. Each stroke of that long tongue made him shiver and anticipation unfurl in the depths of his body.

“Fuck… so good,” he groaned and whined softly as the tongue pressed harder against his hole and slowly pushed inside. It was fucking strange but a good strange and Tommy’s hands fisted the edge of the pillow, mouth open as his lustful moans filled the room.

“It’ll be even better very soon,” he heard Adam promise as he pulled back a little and reached to the nightstand to fetch a bottle of lube. The cool air on his wet hole made it clench and Tommy watched as three of the singers fingers got slicked up. As the middle one rubbed against his hole Tommy’s body twitched a little. “Relax, baby. I’ll make it good,” he said and the bottle blond didn’t know if it was the endearment or the promise in Adam’s glowing eyes but he did relax and he passionately returned the kiss he got as that fucking finger slid up into his ass.

It didn’t hurt like he’d expected, it was just strange like being rimmed beforehand. He moaned and soon moved against the finger, feeling the golden ring touch the rim of his hole with each stroke and he found it deliciously dirty. He let Adam suck his tongue in his hungry mouth and he melted even more. Tommy was amazed by how patient the alpha was with him. He wasn’t sure he would’ve been able to do the same if he was him. Before he knew a second finger joined the first and he yelled into the other man’s mouth as a numbing pleasure shot through his body the moment those skilled fingers brushed against his prostate. If he knew it’d feel like this, he certainly would’ve tried to finger himself earlier because this was mind-blowing. Literally. He squirmed and without words his body begged for more. And Adam gave it to him.

He was so close by the time Adam’s three fingers worked him loose enough. So ready to cum and throwing away the remains of his pride he writhed on the bed all sweaty and needy. “Please… fuck… please fuck me. I _need_! Ease it! Please, Adam! I want to know! Please!” he panted reaching for Adam and pulling him over his shaking body.

“Fuck… so perfect,” he heard Adam mutter as he let him and knowing that they pleased the alpha filled Tommy and his wolf with pride. Adam didn’t make him wait for much longer and after he lubed up his cock too he was already inching in.

Tommy hissed from the slight burning feeling as the thick cockhead breached him and slid deeper slowly but steadily. Adam kissed his discomfort away and didn’t stop until he was half-way in. There he paused to let Tommy’s body adjust a little and catch their breaths.

“Fuckin’ tight…” he panted on the small man’s mouth.

“Please… move…” he dug his blunt nails in the broad back and experimentally bucked against him, which made them both moan.

And Adam did move. Slow and careful at first to give him a chance to get used to the feeling of being filled like that, but then he built up a steady rhythm. Soon Tommy had to let his head fall back on the pillow, exposing his throat which Adam licked and kissed as he was fucking him for long, long minutes in the same pace. It blew Tommy’s mind and he was scratching until he smelled blood. He could barely comprehend when the dark-haired man slid out of him and flipped him on his stomach grunting and growling excitingly. Tommy had to admit that he loved how he manhandled him and pulled him up on his shaking legs and hands and once he was steady enough Adam didn’t hold back anymore.

Tommy’s eyes popped open and a loud yell escaped him as that long and thick dick rammed into him till the hilt. It was fucking insane. “So big!!” he whined as pleasure and need washed over him in huge waves and he dropped on his forearms, pushing his stretched ass out like an offering. Usually he wasn’t too loud in bed but this time he let his lungs and vocal chords work. He could feel his nails turn into claws to shred the sheets and his eyes change color as his wolf came closer to the surface, submitting to the big alpha who was fucking them hard and fast, cursing things like “beautiful”, “so fucking perfect” and “so hot” over and over again.

At some point he felt Adam lick along his spine and grab his leaking cock to give him the friction he was burning for so badly. Control slipped him more and more as the obscenely loud and wet noises of their sweaty bodies slapping together and their yells of pleasure echoed through the house. Finally his undoing became the moment Adam sank his teeth into the back of his neck, holding him down and making both him and his wolf completely submit and melt into the power that swept through his convulsing body. He came so hard and long that he didn’t even care what that, the smell of his own blood or the knot pulsing a river of cum into him meant.

He couldn’t think or see just feel and he felt so damn good. This was pure pleasure, freedom, release and he could feel the shackles of his past fall away. He understood and knew everything in that moment. He was where he needed to be, where he belonged. He was with his _mate_ , he was at home. No more lone wandering in search for that something that has always been missing from his life and soul. As the bond forged and his body was being filled with all that was Adam, instead of anger or fear he and his wolf felt content, serene and grateful. After this night he wouldn’t have to face the world alone anymore.

He was claimed and he finally didn’t have to fight against that, just accept it. And he did. Although he barely met Adam, he knew that he would be alright. From that moment on all would be alright.

 

**The End**

 

By: Useless-girl  
04/06/2014


End file.
